Knight Rider Mexico City
by Arken Elf
Summary: Acompaña a KITT, KARR, KIFT y el TKR en un universo complejo, donde la fundación parece ser el nuevo enemigo. Un fic dedicado a los fanaticos del auto increible.
1. Team Knight Rider Mexico

Team Knight Rider México

Una Historia, Otro lugar.

Un objetivo, distintos métodos.

Este Fanfiction retrata una de las aventuras del equipo Knight Rider México, en conjunto con los otros operativos de FLAG, el Team Knight Rider y Knight Rider.

Basado en el Universo de Fuego y Hielo creado por MACX. Nick McKenzee y el Neuro Implante es propiedad de este autor.

Los personajes de las series Knight Rider, TKR y KIFT pertenecen a Gleen Larson.

El equipo Knight Rider México ha sido desarrollado por mí.

Este es un fanfiction sin fines de Lucro, se encuentra realizado en honor a todos aquellos seguidores de la serie y a Mack, creador de la temporada "Fuego y Hielo".

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf

Team Knight Rider México

**Supervivencia**

Introducción:

TKRM

Un equipo único, encargado de hacer justicia y ayudar a quien lo necesite en una de las ciudades mas problemáticas y grandes del Mundo.

Bienvenido a los cuarteles del Team Knight Rider México.

11:57pm.

Ciudad de México.

El invierno había llegado a la vieja ciudad, el viento frío recorría las calles marcando con su presencia a los habitantes del lugar quienes tan solo se limitaban a seguir con su vida sin interesarse en lo demás.

Algunas personas se detenían a mirar los artículos ofrecidos por algunos vendedores ambulantes quienes aprovechaban la oscuridad para comercializar sus productos más libremente.

Cerca de ahí, un joven caminaba recorriendo las aceras con paso tranquilo mientras admiraba los escaparates de algunos negocios.

-Se que es tarde, pero podríamos esperar un poco más- Susurro sin dirigirse a nadie o al menos eso es lo que parecía.

Cerca de él un automóvil avanzaba, vigilando al chico sin ser demasiado obvio. Su croma rojizo brillaba con los reflejos del alumbrado en su superficie, mientras ocultaba su modelo con eficiencia.

El muchacho a quien seguía se aproximo a una tienda, la cual no mostraba nada espectacular en comparación a las otras del vecindario.

-Mantente alerta-Continuo, sacando su cartera del bolsillo; a su espalda la presencia de otra persona se hizo visible, los pasos lentos y acompasados, se perdían entre el sonido de los comerciantes.

-Debe ser él- pensó el joven observando los movimientos del sujeto desde el cristal de la tienda

Una señal flasheo en su reloj confirmando la identidad del sospechoso, ese era el hombre por el que se encontraban en ese lugar a esas horas de la noche, la sonrisa no se hizo esperar en el rostro del joven quien no vacilo en dar la orden de embestida a su compañero.

-Ahora-Se escucho la instrucción del muchacho quien de inmediato salto como esquivando algo. Su atacante no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues la forma de un automóvil se abalanzo contra el quien al verlo se olvido de su víctima.

El carro se detuvo a centímetros dándole tan solo un buen susto.

El hombre contrariado sintió su confusión transformarse en ira al ver los rostros de la gente a su alrededor, ahora todos lo conocían y eso acabaría con su anonimato. El carro carmesí continuaba en el mismo lugar sin avanzar un milímetro más como si se burlase de él.

-Maldito coche, acabare contigo!- Exclamo disparando hacia el automóvil.

A su espalda, el muchacho a quien se disponía asaltar se acerco aprovechando el momento para golpear al criminal en la cabeza, causando que el sujeto cayera de lleno contra el piso.

-Creo que habrá un asaltante menos en las calles- murmuró el joven esposando al hombre.

-Descuiden no pasa nada, Policía Federal- Exclamo el chico.

-Probablemente se encuentre libre para mañana- se escucho una voz proveniente del carro.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar lo mejores momentos?- replico el joven de cabello negro.

-Yo no arruino los momentos Solarius; solo aclaro un punto erróneo en tu oración pasada-respondió la voz en su defensa.

-Bien, bien, pero no tienes porque ser tan literal- contesto nuevamente el humano

-Yo no soy literal-

-Lo eres Kift, pero aún no lo aceptas- finalizo abriendo la puerta del automóvil para subir al sujeto.

-Solo dile que tenga cuidado con la vestidura- Argumento el vehículo

-Lo tendrá- Comento Sol notando la expresión de incredulidad del hombre.

-Ya lo escuchaste, no toques nada- Exclamo el joven sentándose frente al volante.

Las luces se encendieron y el joven desapareció perdiéndose en el tráfico nocturno.

La gente sin comprender lo que había sucedido se limito a olvidarlo volviendo a sus actividades acostumbradas.

La ciudad de México era un lugar extraño después de todo.

-----Horas después-----

Ambos compañeros salían del Ministerio Público, donde habían perdido de menos la otra mitad de la noche.

-Ha sido una semana larga- murmuro el conductor del rojizo automóvil bostezando.

-Algo tensa diría yo- contesto el sistema de I.A conocido como Kift.

-¿Tensa?, vamos amigo, ya sabes que por cada sujeto que presentes en esas oficinas pierdes de menos el doble de tiempo, creo que para esta hora ya debes conocer a la perfección el estacionamiento- dijo el humano con acento burlón.

-¿Yo?, pensé que tu ya conocías a todos los oficiales del turno nocturno, es más creo que deberían colocar una oficina extra para el invitado-Replico el carro.

-Ja,ja, muy gracioso compañero, ya dime la verdad, ¿Qué tienes?, porque no es normal que repliques de esa manera- Argumento Solarius esperando una respuesta de Kift, pero esta jamás llego.

Algunos minutos más transcurrieron, hasta que fue el mismo Sol quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Estas preocupado?-Pregunto al fin

-¿Preocupado?, ¿Yo?, debe ser broma, tú sabes no puedo estar preocupado, mi programación...-pero la voz fue interrumpida antes de terminar su oración.

-Si, eso es Kift, estas preocupado-Exclamo el joven recuperando el ánimo.

-Descuida, que esta visita es en un plan amigable y quien sabe, si logramos cumplir con sus expectativas, quizá logremos tener algo de apoyo financiero, el cual no nos caería mal- Prosiguió Sol.

-No estés tan seguro- contesto finalmente Kift.

Virando entre calles hasta llegar a su hogar, el majestuoso Celica se distinguía ante el resto de los vehículos de su clase.

Como todo un sportshift de Toyota.

………………………

Notas del autor: Recuerda que este fanfiction es un proyecto desarrollado para todos los Fans de esta serie de los 80´s. SI tu has creado algún personaje o equipo de FLAG envíalo para que aparezca en la historia. O si tienes alguna misión en mente envíen sus comentarios. GRACIAS.


	2. AL otro lado del muro

Capítulo 1

Al otro lado del muro

----Una semana más tarde----

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte creando un espectáculo de tonos carmesí. A lo lejos un automóvil se divisaba sobre el viejo camino. Solitario continuaba su paso de manera firme, mientras libraba algunos obstáculos sin problema alguno.

En su interior los vestigios de una vieja historia se marcaban en una nueva generación de operativos.

Pronto llegarían a su destino, donde justificarían la existencia de su unidad ahora en peligro.

-Aún no logro entender, ¿Por qué la necesidad de probarnos personalmente en situaciones que ni siquiera nos competen?-Se escucho la voz de aquel que piloteaba el vehículo. Su cabello negro y lacio resaltaba levemente debido al peinado mientras su mirada amielada se posaba sobre el camino.

-No lo se Sol-Se escucho la replica del vehículo. El mismo Toyota Célica que noches atrás se había visto involucrado en la detención de un peligroso criminal. Desafortunadamente las autoridades no pudieron identificar al dueño del carro, ni a la supuesta víctima a quienes buscarían durante algunos días sin resultado, pues ahora ambos se encontraban de camino a Arizona.

Su estructura aerodinámica lucía con sus cromas rojizos recubiertos con un acabado metálico, el cual le daba ese toque final acorde a la personalidad del elemento que controlaba la unidad, el sistema de Inteligencia Artificial conocido como K.I.F.T. (Industrias Knight 4000) desarrollado por la fundación para la ley y el gobierno también conocida como FLAG, aunque su forma original se había perdido en un incidente años atrás, después de ser prácticamente descalificado para su función debido a problemas en la programación principal, la fundación le había otorgado una segunda oportunidad al ser asignado a un equipo extranjero.

El equipo de Flag que representaba a la fundación en el país vecino, y era conocido como TKR México. (Team Knight Rider México), una oficina externa que la fundación decidió desarrollar después de que sus operativos se vieron envueltos en muchos casos compartidos, y la falta de jurisdicción en el país vecino era más un problema que una ventaja.

-Una unidad completamente operacional dentro del territorio Mexicano puede darle el apoyo que necesite a la fundación- Habían dicho algunos de los directivos, sin embargo después del primer año, el proyecto fue dejado a la deriva y los operativos mexicanos tuvieron que sobrevivir por su cuenta al menos eso pensaban hasta semanas atrás; cuando un simple correo electrónico les indico acerca del desarrollo de una supuesta junta donde se valorarían los avances de cada equipo de la fundación.

-La información que recibí no era del todo específica-Continuo el I.A con un toque de decepción.

-¡No importa lo que sea amigo, podemos enfrentarlo!-Afirmó el joven quien respondía al nombre de Server Solarius.

-¿Por qué tanto grito?-Pregunto Hugo, el compañero y encargado del mantenimiento de Kift. Un joven ingeniero quien siempre realizaba ideas originales y propositivas para el equipo mexicano.

Su ingreso al grupo de la Fundación fue un par de meses después de la creación de TKRM y se había dado gracias a un accidente automovilístico, donde él quedo atrapado dentro de uno de los vehículos. Kift y Sol hicieron su aparición ayudado a los heridos he iniciando el contacto con Hugo, después de eso fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que los tres armaran un buen equipo. En ese entonces los recursos de Flag eran abundantes, permitiéndoles realizar diversas modificaciones en el cuerpo del I.A, ellos representaban un gran avance para la fundación la cual comenzó a expandir sus fronteras comenzando por México, hasta que la administración cambio de manos recortando casi en su totalidad el proyecto.

-Lo lamento, ¿Te despertamos?-Pregunto Solarius mirando la forma de su amigo por el retrovisor.

-Olvídalo-Contesto el ingeniero desde la parte trasera mientras se desperezaba.

-Bueno Kift ha calculado que nos faltan al menos otras 4 horas de viaje, eso si consideramos mantener la velocidad actual- Respondió Server con tranquilidad soltando el volante, al momento el auto crucero se inicio permitiéndole al piloto algo de libertad.

-El mensaje fue enviado desde la directiva de Flag, era imperativa nuestra presencia para la evaluación general de Operativos- Comento Hugo con seriedad.

-Espera, ¿Eso quiere decir que todos los operativos estarán presentes?-Pregunto Sol al momento.

-No todos, solo los más… ¿Cómo decirlo?-Replico el joven buscando el adjetivo correcto para describir su situación.

-¿Problemáticos?-Finalizo Solarius.

-Yo no dije eso-Se defendió su amigo.

-Pero lo insinuaste- Confirmo Server mostrándose un poco ofendido, -Pues deberían saber que la Ciudad de México es la más grande y una de las más conflictivas del mundo; además nosotros solo somos 3 Tú, Kift y yo, claro que no estoy implicando que no somos suficientes pero ni modo…-Finalizo el operativo con un gesto resignación.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, por eso les demostraremos que se equivocan al clasificarnos de esa manera- Exclamo Kift, apoyando del todo a su conductor.

……………………..

Lejos de ahí, en la instalación desértica de FLAG, un hombre observaba el atardecer desde su oficina mientras esperaba la llegada de los miembros citados para aquella prueba, su papel consistía en calificar la efectividad del trabajo de cada equipo. Un papel poco agradable, pero necesario según los directivos de la fundación.

-Hace tanto que no venía a este lugar que había olvidado lo maravilloso que son los atardeceres por aquí- Murmuro el ex – operativo, también conocido como Michael Knight

el primer hombre elegido por Wilton Knight para desempeñarse dentro de la fundación, al menos oficialmente.

-Todavía me pregunto, ¿Porque evite venir todo este tiempo?-Continuo nostálgico.

-Quizá se deba a las memorias desagradables-Respondió otra voz, la cual se manifestó como un sencillo pensamiento en la mente de Michael

-¿Porque dices eso KITT?- Pregunto sintiendo esa brillante chispa la cual infligía confort con su mera presencia.

-A veces las personas tienden a mirar al frente tratando de olvidar el pasado, incluyendo todo lo que pueda tener relación con él- Contesto el I.A. finalmente.

-Aunque eso también puede ser la razón por la que nuestra vida es lo que es en el presente-Replico Knight.

-¿Te arrepientes?-Susurro Kitt

-Jamás amigo, jamás-Finalizo el humano permitiendo que la calidez de su compañero lo cubriera completamente.

……………………..

Cerca del lugar a punto de aterrizar se encontraba el Sky One, el avión que servía como base de operaciones para el TKR, Kyle su líder se preguntaba el porque de su presencia en esa prueba mientras analizaba cada caso resuelto buscando lo que los directivos de Flag, pudiesen haber categorizado como error o falla dentro del equipo.

-¿Preocupado?-Se escucho a voz de Dante desde su transmisor, (El reloj de pulsera que todos los miembros de la unidad poseían).

-No, solo extrañado-Replico Kyle con seriedad, analizando otro video de una de las misiones.

-¿Crees que sean capaces de desactivarnos?-Pregunto nuevamente el I.A. con ese toque ingles muy característico de él.

-No lo se Dante, pero dudo mucho que abandonen un proyecto de tal magnitud por tecnicismos-Replico su conductor.

-¿Qué hay del equipo Mexicano?, no creo que deban ser tomados a la ligera, después de todo ellos cuentan con el Knight 4000, quien sería asignado como sustituto de Kitt, eso sin contar las modificaciones que pudieron hacerle al vehículo-Afirmo Dante

-Escucha amigo, no debes preocuparte de más, tanto KIFT como KRO tenían el mismo objetivo pero ninguno logro llevarlo a cabo, lo que me hace preguntarme si veremos a

McCormick por ahí - Comento Kyle.

-¿Buscando reclamar el **Knight** 4000?-Cuestiono el I.A.

-Sería interesante- Replico el humano apagando su computadora, -Aunque eso no es probable, ya que Shawn se reintegro a las filas policíacas cuando la ultima directora renuncio, además parecía estar más conectada a Kitt que a Kift.

-No lo sé, pero tú y yo sabemos que Michael y Kitt, poseen un lazo único que incluso ella no podría romper-Aseguro Dante

-Quizá, sin embargo creo que eso no es algo que deba preocuparnos, aún tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos-

……………………….

En la carretera…

-Otro vehículo se esta aproximando a nosotros-Comento Kift al notar un Stealt negro el cual viajaba a gran velocidad justo detrás del célica.

-Vaya que es bueno, se esta acercando rápidamente- Contesto Sol admirando la hermosa silueta del deportivo negro.

-No más que yo- Exclamo el Celica

-Server, sea quien sea debemos dejarlos pasar-Advirtió Hugo desde el asiento trasero.

-Okay- Respondió el piloto sonriente

-Es en serio-Afirmo el Ingeniero

-Yo se que es en serio, por favor, ¿Acaso crees que desperdiciaría el combustible en una carrera sin sentido?, ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?-Replico Solarius haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso al misterioso auto negro; sin embargo el vehículo no los rebaso, limitándose a mantener su distancia.

-Nos esta siguiendo-Murmuro el ingeniero notando la distancia entre los autos.

-Eso veo, pero no entiendo porque, acabamos de entrar a este país y aún no hecho nada-Contesto su amigo.

-Sol, ese automóvil emite una serie de señales poco comunes- Comento el auto carmesí.

-¿Será un operativo de Flag?-Pregunto Hugo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?, se supone que tu deberías saberlo-Reclamo Server

-Lo se, pero no tengo registro alguno de ese vehículo-Respondió su amigo

-Entonces; ¡Vamos averiguarlo!-

Sol tomo el control del automóvil frenando de seco mientras viraba el volante para derrapar la parte trasera hasta girar 180 grados, justo frente al Stealt, el cual apenas alcanzo a Frenar para evitar el contacto directo con Kift.

Ambos automóviles se encontraban de frente, pero ninguno hizo movimientos que revelaran las intenciones del otro, al menos eso es lo que Solarius pensó, hasta que el oscuro deportivo arranco lanzándose en reversa a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué?-Fue todo lo que Server exclamo metiendo nuevamente la velocidad de arranque.

-Sol; se que no es un buen momento, pero detecto un transporte de dimensiones considerables dirigiéndose hacia nosotros-Comento Kift, -Si seguimos por este rumbo correríamos el riesgo de tener un accidente-

-Si ese automóvil es lo que pienso, también habrá detectado el vehículo y se detendrá-Afirmo su conductor con confianza.

-Espero que sea así- Pensó Hugo asegurándose su cinturón.

Segundos más tarde, la forma de un camión de carga se diviso bloqueando la mitad de la vía, mientras sonaba su bocina en un toque de advertencia, aunque esto parecía no afectar la velocidad del Stealth quien continúo sin inmutarse.

El célica disminuyo un poco la velocidad para permitir que su rival tuviese espacio para maniobrar, sin embargo esto tampoco tuvo efecto, al parecer el chofer de ese vehículo era suicida o un escapista profesional.

-Lo que sea que quieres probar ya lo has hecho-Pensó Solarius justamente al momento en el que el vehículo negro, como si hubiese escuchado su exclamación giraba de un modo impresionante derrapando sobre dos ruedas para quedar fuera del alcance del camión, Sol cambio de carril apenas a tiempo topándose con la figura del stealth atravesada de modo horizontal sobre el camino.

-¿Acaso esta loco?-Exclamo el joven ingeniero.

Server sin opción freno girando 90 grados, mientras intentaba evitar golpear al otro auto debido al impulso que llevaba.

-¡Kift!-Exclamo deteniéndose justo a centímetros de su oponente.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Se escucho el comentario de Hugo quien se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento,-¡Es por eso que nunca viajo contigo!-Finalizo.

-Debo admitir que es bueno-Se dijo SS abriendo la puerta para salir del célica.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Lo cuestionó su amigo,- Podría ser una trampa- Continuo

-No lo creo-Replico Sol.

El deportivo negro continuo si moverse, como si el tiempo para él se hubiese paralizado.

-Se que no tienes porque, pero me gustaría conocer el rostro del hombre capaz de conducir de ese modo- Exclamo Solarius, sin embargo no hubo respuesta de parte del otro carro.

-Tal vez Hugo tenga razón-Comento Kift .

Segundos después el Stealth se alejo unos metros abriendo espacio para que la portezuela se abriera.

-¿Por qué esto se siente como la dimensión desconocida?-Se pregunto el ingeniero siguiendo a su compañero.

-Si, es genial-Replico el conductor del célica.

Finalmente una figura salio del vehículo revelando la identidad del conductor.

El hombre camino hacia ellos con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual era contrastante con la frialdad revelada en esos ojos azulados; los jóvenes retrocedieron sin pensar mientras trataban de identificar a su rival.

-Nicholas Mckenzie-Se escucho la Voz de Kift, quien al notar el desconcierto en sus compañeros, decidió intervenir.

El sujeto se detuvo cruzándose de brazos, era extraño e incluso ilógico pensar que alguien estaría ahí en medio del desierto vestido completamente de negro, finalizando el toque con esa larga gabardina oscura.

-Debe tener calor-Comento Sol con una expresión algo graciosa.

-¡Nicholas Mckenzie!-Grito Hugo, -Es Nicholas el primer operativo asignado por Flag ¡Y tu solo dices eso!-

-¿El es el primero?, Pensé que Michael Knight, era el primero-Respondió Server cambiando su postura a un toque más analítico-Eso dice en los registros de la fundación-

Hugo se disponía a justificar su reacción, pero desafortunadamente fue Nick quien respondió.

-Eres bueno, para mí es obvio que no se necesita ninguna prueba, sin embargo los directivos de la fundación tienden a ser un poco ignorantes-Exclamo caminando de vuelta a su automóvil.

-Tu también eres bueno-Respondió Sol, -Espero podamos intentarlo de nuevo, alguna vez en el futuro-

Mckenzie subió a su carro despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de mano, pasando al lado de ellos para seguir su camino.

-No lo puedo creer, hemos conocido a una leyenda, y parece que causaste una buena impresión- Comento el ingeniero sentándose en el lado del copiloto.

-Es bueno, muy bueno-Murmuro Solarius subiendo a su célica, -Sea o no Mckenzie, aunque debo decir que si se parecía bastante al del archivo-Río.

-¿No que no sabías quien era?-Le pregunto Hugo.

-Yo también me documento, aunque no lo parezca, además no se mucho de él solo la mención que se hace en el archivo de Karr, -Así que sigue siendo misterio para todos nosotros-Finalizo

-NO es bueno distraernos en eso, debemos apresurarnos o tendremos problemas por llegar tarde-Argumento Kift, volviendo a su ruta.

Y era cierto, en realidad no existía mucha información acerca de McKenzie en los archivos de Flag, pero gracias a una exhaustiva búsqueda Hugo había conseguido una fotografía del hombre que supuestamente trabajaría con el prototipo KARR; el cual fue destruido a manos de KITT. A pesar de que la imagen ya era vieja, ambos habían reconocido al piloto en cuanto lo vieron.

-Es verdad lo que Kift dice, no podemos seguir desperdiciando el tiempo-Finalizo el joven piloto, pisando el acelerador a fondo.

………………………

En la base de Arizona…

-Michael- Llamo Kitt.

-¿Dime Amigo?-Pregunto el ex - operativo mientras recorría los pasillos de la vieja mansión para dar la bienvenida al equipo recién llegado.

-Nick viene hacia acá- Afirmo el I.A. con una controlada emoción, hacia mucho que ellos no se veían y esta era una nueva oportunidad para ello. La sonrisa de Michael se hizo notar de inmediato, él sabía que esa prueba ocultaba algo más oscuro y la única persona capaz de averiguar la verdad era su viejo amigo.

-Me alegra- Confirmo el humano aproximándose al salón de Bienvenida.

……………………..

-¿Le informaste a Kitt?- Pregunto Mckenzie pensativo.

-Si- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Karr.

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto el piloto medio sonriente, él sabía que Karr estaba un poco molesto por el destino que tenían, pero a la vez se alegraba de volver a ver a su hermano.

-¿Nervioso?-Continúo su compañero sintiendo de inmediato la respuesta de su amigo en su mente.

-¿Qué piensas de los chicos con los que nos topamos?- Continuo cambiando el tema.

-Nada- Respondió Karr con sencillez.

-¿Nada?-

-Si nada-Afirmo el Stealth obteniendo una gran sonrisa de parte del ex - agente.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-Pregunto el I.A.

-No me río, solo pienso que fue un encuentro poco común-Prosiguió el humano.

-Fue interesante- Contesto Karr.

-Si, hay futuro para ellos-Finalizo el piloto.

………………………………..

Para entonces el TKR ya se encontraba en tierra, Kyle descendió del Sky One, esperando encontrarse con alguno de los ejecutivos que actualmente parecían manejar la fundación a su antojo.

-Es una lastima que una organización creada originalmente para el bien de la gente, se hubiese burocratizado tanto a través de los años que ahora cada misión parecía tener un tinte más político de lo que pudiese haber tenido con anterioridad.

-Bien dicen que los tiempos cambian-Pensó el líder del TKR mientras la imagen de esos tecnócratas continuaba en su mente.

-¿Algún comité de Bienvenida?-Pregunto Dante desde la aeronave interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su compañero.

Kyle no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues al levantar la mirada vio algo con lo que no contaba encontrarse. Con Michael Knight en persona; quien le saludaba desde lejos con esa actitud tan liberal que siempre había sido una parte fundamental dentro de su personalidad.

-Esto debe ser realmente serio si el mismo Michael esta presente-Se dijo el operativo con preocupación, él y su anfitrión habían tenido charlas ocasionales he incluso habían trabajado en conjunto algunas veces, sin embargo la fundación jamás permitió una relación más estrecha entre los equipos, haciendo creer a resto del grupo que Knight estaba desaparecido , sin embargo ahora era él en persona quien los recibía, por lo que la situación debía ser de suma importancia incluso para los burócratas si algo así era permitido.

La inminente preocupación se hizo presente, al imaginar el nivel de las posibilidades.

-¿Kyle?-Repitió el I.A a través del transmisor.

-Lo siento Dante, infórmale al resto del equipo que peden descender- Confirmo el humano cambiado a esa fachada sería e impasiva que sus subordinados conocían.

Michael, al notar el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Kyle, comprendió lo que debía suceder en la mente del reciente líder, por lo que opto por un acercamiento más humano, de cualquier manera jamás podría ser tan calculador como Nick, un pensamiento que lo hizo sonreír, -Realmente Mckenzie eres todo un reto-Se dijo volviendo su atención al grupo de operativos quienes descendían del avión seguidos de cerca por sus vehículos.

-Bienvenidos-Exclamo Michael saludando a los recién llegados.

-Es un placer estar de frente ante alguien tan distinguido en la historia de la fundación, Sr. Michael Knight-Replico el líder del TKR con seriedad tratando de aparentar que no se conocían.

Las formas de Erica, Trek, Jenny y Duke se detuvieron al lado de su líder impresionados por la tranquilidad con la que Kyle actuaba.

-Espera un momento ¿Ese es Knight?-Se escucho la pregunta de Trek, uno de los miembros más impulsivos y jóvenes del equipo, observando de cerca al hombre que les daba la bienvenida.

-Pensé que Knight estaba desaparecido-Continuo el muchacho en reproche.

-A veces la fundación tiene que tomar ciertas medidas de seguridad- Exclamo Kyle con sencillez.

-Ya veo, por eso deben mentirle a sus operativos, vaya confianza- Intervino Duke un poco molesto. La verdad es que la reciente revelación había probado la sospecha que los miembros del TKR tenían desde sus inicios.

La fundación no tenía plena fe en ellos, o al menos eso es lo que pensaban en ese momento.

-Es un placer conocerlos en persona-Contesto el viejo operativo tratando de aminorar la tensión, por favor acompáñenme, les mostrare el lugar donde se quedarán, así como los terrenos de la fundación.

-Entonces quizá podamos hablar de esos otros secretos que seguramente oculta FLAG- Murmuro Trek.

-Quizá-Replico Michael con rapidez adelantándose al grupo.

Los vehículos los acompañaron a paso lento, escuchando la conversación de sus contrapartes humanas, pero sin interrumpir, al parecer la tensión en sus conductores solo los hacia mantenerse alerta y en silencio evitando más confrontaciones.

-Podrán hospedarse en la mansión, sus habitaciones están listas, y estoy seguro de que serán de su agrado- Comento Knight mientras les indicaba el camino a la vieja estructura, por su experiencia el sabía que todos estaban un poco resentidos por los sucesos recientes, justificando su silencio.

-Al lado se encuentra la cochera, donde sus vehículos estarán a salvo, aunque espero que no les moleste compartir, ya que aún no llegan todos los invitados- Continuo señalando la gran bodega que reposaba cerca de la mansión, su estilo rústico le hacía lucir más como un viejo establo que otra cosa.

-Perfecto, ya nos mostró todo lo que debía, ahora espero poder retirarme, porque después de ese largo viaje, creo que todos aquí nos merecemos un descanso- Interrumpió Duke, el conductor de Beast, fuerte e imponente como su camioneta, no era de los que ocultaban lo que pensaban por muy influyentes o poderosos que sus rivales fueran, por lo que prefirió evitar toda esa clásica explicación. El grupo se detuvo a observar la reacción del legendario Michael Knight.

El silencio predomino algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente Michael replico.

-Claro adelante y si alguien más desea volver son libres de hacerlo-Dijo antes de dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la mansión. Kyle tan solo les mando una breve mirada de reproche antes de seguir al otro operativo con quien discutiría algunos asuntos en privado.

-Esa mirada no me gusto nada-Susurro Trek.

-Bueno puedes agradecérselo a Duke- Respondió Erika algo molesta, -Justo la impresión que deseaba causar cuando conociésemos a alguien como Knight.

-Lo mejor será olvidarnos de eso y descansar, aún no sabemos a que nos enfrentaremos estos días- Finalizo Jenny retirándose por el mismo lugar que Kyle había tomado.

-Aún así quisiera saber si K.I.T.T esta por aquí- Se pregunto Trek antes de correr tras su compañera de equipo.

Los otros dos operativos los siguieron sin ganas de continuar la discusión, era obvio que Jenny tenía un punto válido y no era el momento adecuado para gastar energías peleando por cosas sin importancia, menos cuando estaban a punto de enfrentar algo que demostraría más su valor como operativos, así como su capacidad para trabajar en equipo.

…………………………….

Los vehículos por su parte se dirigieron a la cochera asignada por su anfitrión, el lugar a pesar de verse algo anticuado, se encontraba completamente limpio, con todo el equipo de chequeo en perfectas condiciones, al perecer ese lugar era más de lo que aparentaba por fuera, pero todo en la fundación era mas o menos igual.

-Bueno es mejor que estar en la calle- Comento Pluto una de las motocicletas del grupo.

-Es Acogedor- Exclamo Domino, el Mustang de tonos carmesí quien era piloteado por la joven Jenny.

-Supongo- Contesto Beast adelantándose al resto para explorar el área.

Dante avanzo hasta uno de los cubículos acomodándose con rapidez.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto la camioneta Ford.

-A diferencia de ti Beast, hay algunos que sabemos seguir órdenes y comportarnos-Contesto el carro de tonos plateados.

-Como sea Dante, eres igual a Kyle, aburrido-Comento la camioneta acomodándose al lado de su jefe con resignación.

Domino y Kat siguieron su ejemplo, así como Pluto.

-Me pregunto si quien ustedes saben seguirá por aquí- Comento Pluto después de un rato.

-¿Por qué la curiosidad?-Pregunto Kat, intrigada por la impaciencia de su compañero, -¿No es obvio? Si Michael esta vivo, quiere decir que es probable que KITT también, podríamos estar a minutos de toparnos con el primer I.A. – Finalizo la motocicleta.

-De hecho a unos metros-Corrigió Dante,- Algo que sabrías si hubieses escaneado el lugar antes de entrar-Finalizo.

El resto del grupo guardo silencio revisando la habitación con ímpetu, pues si lo que su líder decía era verdad, conocerían a una leyenda entre los suyos.

Todos se encontraron con las lecturas de un vehículo en una de las esquinas más alejadas del lugar, sin embargo no había nada que indicase que el carro no fuese distinto a cualquier otro, sin nada que mostrase si era realmente KITT.

-Hmmm, no capto nada acerca del I.A.- Expreso Kat desanimada.

Pluto incapaz de contenerse se aproximo al automóvil que reposaba en uno de los rincones.

Oculto del resto una figura oscura, se mezclaba entre las sombras, aprovechando el negro de su chasis para camuflajearse.

Pluto observo con claridad el vehículo, un modelo viejo, un Transam de los 80 en perfecto estado, su estructura reflejaba la escasa luz con elegancia, y sus formas perfectamente pulidas, solo mostraban la grandeza que el viejo deportivo poseía. Repentinamente un escáner rojizo se ilumino al frente del carro, combinando perfectamente con el resto del diseño.

-La motocicleta retrocedió un poco (Ok. Se que las motocicletas no tienen reversa pero pensando en la situación en la que una computadora debe hacerse cargo de la movilidad sin un piloto establecido, lo más lógico es pensar en la posibilidad de que estas en particular cuenten con esta opción).

-El Transam encendió su motor avanzando algunos metros hacia el frente para encontrarse con el grupo de jóvenes I.A observándolo con seriedad.

-Me disculpo por mi falta de modales, es un placer conocer a la nueva generación de operativos, mi nombre es Kitt.- Exclamo el Transam con suavidad.

-¿TU denominación es KITT?-Pregunto Domino.

-No, mi nombre es Kitt, no tengo denominación, ese adjetivo desapareció mucho tiempo atrás cuando mi lazo con FLAG termino.-Contesto políticamente el viejo carro.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?, ellos te crearon y por lo tanto ellos son tus dueños, no es posible que una creación de la fundación corte sus lazos así de sencillo, no existe nada que lo justifique, excepto quizá la rebeldía - Replico Dante

-Termino cuando me traicionaron-Pensó el viejo I.A. pero no lo menciono, Dante, como el resto de los vehículos que lo acompañaban veían a sus creadores como dioses, idolatrando sus palabras he ideas. Algo que los Tecnócratas plantearon cuando los crearon, pensando en evitar los fracasos pasados.

-No estamos aquí para hablar acerca de situaciones que no nos compete discutir-Respondió Kitt fríamente, en un tono poco común para él, todo toque de amabilidad desapareció con una simple oración.

El resto de los vehículos lo observo notando la hostilidad en sus palabras.

Sin decir más Kitt salio de la cochera encaminándose lejos de sus compañeros, el sentimiento de tristeza embargo su ser mientras avanzaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellos lo habían torturado de las maneras más terribles que pudiesen existir, y aún así seguía fresco en sus bancos de memoria, -A veces desearía ser como tú Michael, quien puede olvidar-Susurro deteniéndose en una de las colinas que rodeaban la construcción ocultándola del resto del mundo, con el desierto a su alrededor como único compañero.

………………………………..

En la mansión Michael se percato del drástico cambio de ánimo de su amigo, tanto él como el resto del TKR parecían absortos en una discusión cuando el golpe le asalto de manera directa en su mente.

-¿Kitt?-Pregunto con un pensamiento, pero la barrera entre ellos parecía comenzar a levantarse, al parecer su compañero no deseaba molestarlo, pero Knight sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien.

-Si me disculpan, tengo algo que atender- Interrumpió Michael saliendo de la casa sin siquiera permitir que alguien lo detuviera.

-Eso si fue raro-Comento Trek.

…………………………..

-No muy lejos de ahí la forma de un Stealt se aproximaba a gran velocidad a los terrenos de la fundación.

Nick sabía que Kitt y Michael debían estarlos esperando, consciente del ansia que embargaba a su compañero.

-Pronto lo veremos- Exclamo el humano pasando la mano sobre el tablero.

-Lo sé…-Respondió KARR.

-¿Qué te molesta KARR?-Cuestione el ex – agente al I.A.

-Es KITT, esta molesto y triste-Contesto el Stealt

-¿Crees que haya sucedido algo malo?-Prosiguió el hombre, comprendiendo que estaba en terreno peligroso.

-No del todo, no estoy seguro- Fue la contestación del vehiculo.

-Puedo ver la entrada adelante, así que pronto lo averiguaremos- Finalizo Mckenzie.

……………………..

En la carretera…

El TKRM proseguía su camino.

Hugo admiraba el paisaje desértico desde la ventana del célica mientras Sol se concentraba en el camino, lo que era mucho más sencillo que preocuparse por lo que pudiesen decirles una vez que llegaran a FLAG.

-Ellos no pueden hacer nada, ¿Cierto?- Se escucho la pregunta de Kift.

-¿Eso es lo que te ha estado molestando?-Contesto Solarius con otra pregunta, él había notado el extraño comportamiento del I.A. desde que recibieron el mensaje, pero Kift se negó hablar del tema.

-Es decir, ellos no pueden alejarme de ustedes, ¿Cierto?-Continuo la computadora. Expresando ¿Tristeza?, ¿Preocupación?, Angustia, era difícil saberlo.

-No te preocupes amigo, nadie nos separará, después de todo ellos prácticamente nos abandonaron hace casi un año, por lo que todo ha corrido por nuestra cuenta- Replico el conductor con una seguridad única.

Hugo volvo su atención a sus compañeros, la verdad es que él también estaba angustiado, porque ellos se habían visto en la necesidad de tomar trabajos poco comunes para mantener a su unidad viva.

-Además, seguro que no reconocen ni la mitad de las modificaciones que Hugo y Yo hicimos en ti. Es seguro que se sorprenderán - Continuo el chico, orgulloso de su auto.

-Eso es seguro-Confirmo Hugo, imaginando la cara de los directivos de FLAG al ver al ahora Tuner.

-Entonces no los hagamos esperar más-Afirmo el piloto pisando el acelerador a fondo.

…………………………..

En la fundación…

Karr atravesó las grandes puertas de la propiedad, encaminándose hacia la casona.

-Déjame aquí y ve a buscar a Kitt –Comando Mckenzie descendiendo del vehículo.

El Stealt se alejo sin replicar, no era necesario.

…………………

Nick camino hacia la mansión encontrándose con su amigo en el camino, -Me alegra verte-Exclamo el ex – agente saludando al otro operativo.

-Lo mismo digo - Replico Michael, -¿Karr fue a buscar a Kitt?- Dijo finalmente

-Efectivamente-Fue la respuesta de Mackenzie, -Quizá ahora puedas hablar conmigo acerca de lo que sucede detrás de esta supuesta reunión de FLAG- Continuo en un tono más serio.

Realmente la personalidad de Nick era muy similar a la de Karr, después de todo lo que vivieron. Al descubrir el implante, la vida se había transformado por completo desde entonces convirtiéndolos en el equipo que eran en la actualidad, frío, exacto e impenetrable.

-No estoy seguro-Confeso Michael, he tratado de obtener información por mis medios, pero nada tiene sentido, lo único que se es que una prueba se llevará a cabo, pero desconozco la verdadera razón que la origina, es decir, traer al equipo del país vecino ahora que la situación es tan delicada.

-Ah si los jóvenes Mexicanos- Exclamo Nick reviviendo el encuentro de esa tarde, -Tienen potencial-

-¿Los has visto?-Pregunto Knight interesado

-Algo así, tuvimos un encuentro en la carretera. De hecho creo que no deben tardar en llegar- Finalizo Mackenzie observando a un hombre de cabello rubio que se aproximaba al par.

-Kyle- Exclamo Michael, no esperaba encontrarte aquí afuera, te presento a Nick, el estará aquí como observador- Dijo el hombre.

-¿Observador o Juez?- Pregunto el operativo.

-Nick solo lo observo sin emitir nada a través de esa mirada, -Es un placer conocerlo-Finalizo tomando la mano de Kyle, -Estoy seguro de que mi presencia no será un inconveniente para su desempeño- Finalizo, antes de que Mackenzie se retirará adentrándose en la mansión.

-Muy sociable- Fue todo lo que Kyle pudo decir del extraño recién llegado.

Michael tan solo asintió, así era Nick después de todo.

………………………

Para entonces el equipo Mexicano hacia su aparición en la entrada de FLAG, los guardias observaron el extraño automóvil, sin embargo acostumbrados a esperar cualquier cosa permitieron el paso de los tres compañeros después de una identificación positiva de la huella digital.

-Adelante- Ordeno el guardia, informando de la llegada del último grupo de operativos.

-Finalmente- Comento Solarius admirando la majestuosidad del lugar, con esos grandes terrenos.

Una pista privada se alcanzaba apreciar a lo lejos y del otro lado una gran mansión, la cual se levantaba contrastante con el rojizo de los últimos vestigios que el atardecer provocaba.

-Bueno amigos, creo que ha llegado el momento de mostrar nuestra valía- Finalizo el chico deteniéndose frente a la gran estructura.

El Toyota rojizo admiro el lugar incapaz de replicar a su conductor.

-Es ahora o nunca- Susurro Hugo saliendo del automóvil, junto con Solarius, finalmente estaban en Flag y todo terminaría justo en ese punto, del otro lado del muro.

Notas del autor: Este es el primer capítulo de las series del TKRM, donde se hace mención de todos los operativos para que todos recordemos las series basadas en este universo que alguna vez existieron. Recuerda que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, idea o personajes es bien recibido. GRACIAS

Arken elf.


	3. Una misión un equipo

Capitulo 2

Una misión, un equipo.

Notas del autor: Muchas de las situaciones que se mencionan hacen referencia a la película de Knight Rider 2000, donde aparece Kift por primera vez, también conocido como el Knight 4000. Todos los derechos pertenecen a Glen A. Larson y sus respectivos autores, este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro.

…………….

Solarius y Hugo fueron recibidos por Michael quien estaba listo para dar la bienvenida al último grupo; Kift por su parte parecía renuente a convivir con las otras unidades móviles, pues su historia era bien conocida entre los miembros del equipo TKR.

-Vamos amigo, yo estoy orgulloso de ti, has demostrado que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad-Cometo el joven conductor pasado la mano sobre la superficie del vehículo.

-No lo se, Sol, estoy seguro de que preferiría estar a la intemperie, no sería la primera vez- Afirmo el I.A.

-No temas amigo, muéstrales lo que un verdadero Tuner puede hacer- Interrumpió Hugo en un modo animado.

-Así es- Confirmo Server Solarius

-Solo espero no ser considerada la versión moderna de KRO-Finalizo el auto no del todo convencido, la verdad es que sabía que encajar en ese lugar le sería sumamente difícil, además de que ahora estaba más acostumbrado hablar español por lo que su acento era distinto al del resto, un elemento más para el repertorio.

-Me siento como un indocumentado tratando de encajar en una sociedad a la que no pertenece-Pensó el Toyota entrando en la cochera.

Desde la entrada de la casa sus jóvenes amigos le observaron con orgullo, Kift era el esfuerzo de su arduo trabajo, era la solidaridad entre grupos y un elemento clave en la vida de ambos.

Sol recordó esos días en los que el Knight 4000 fue asignado a formar parte del grupo que la fundación estaba creando en su país. Los primeros días fueron bastantes difíciles, sobre todo porque el I.A. estaba seriamente renuente a cooperar, las situaciones se complicaron terriblemente, pero después de mucho esfuerzo ambos lograron superar sus diferencias, culminando su relación de trabajo el día en el que Hugo se integro al equipo.

-En ese entonces FLAG nos apoyaba abiertamente- Pensó SS

Michael observo la interacción de los jóvenes con el I.A., -Es tan distinto del que conocí la primera vez, tan orgulloso, pero a la vez inhumano- Se dijo sintiendo estima por el par que había logrado conectar el lado humano de Kift, si se le podía llamar así.

-Me alegra ver que hayan llegado bien-Comento el viejo operativo permitiéndoles la entrada.

-Es un placer conocerlo en persona- Repico Hugo, seguido por Server.

-No, el placer es mío. Por cierto, no he podido evitar notar ciertas modificaciones en la estructura del Knight 4000, además de un estilo muy singular en su pintura-Continuo Knight admirando el coche que se retiraba con lentitud.

-Si, hemos modificado la estructura y añadido algunos aditamentos que pueden ser de utilidad para llevar a cabo nuestras operaciones en México-Confirmo el ingeniero.

-Entiendo perfectamente- Replico el viejo operativo, -Los presentare con los demás asistentes- Continuo.

Para Michael hacer el papel de anfitrión era realmente complicado, pues él jamás había sido muy apegado a esas situaciones, -Generalmente era Devon quien se encargaba de esas cosas-Pero ahora los tiempos eran otros.

Michael trato de borrar la imagen de aquel que había sido como un segundo padre en la fundación, al parecer la presencia de Kift había sido suficiente para recordarle esa terrible perdida, pero no era culpa del I.A. eso estaba claro.

-Las cosas han cambiado tanto desde entonces- Murmuro recorriendo el pasillo con dirección a la sala donde esperaban los otros.

-Es momento de olvidar eso y dar la cara al futuro, aún tienes a Kitt-Se dijo introduciendo a los recién llegados.

……………………..

La noche transcurría en el desierto, donde dos automóviles parecían abandonados en un lugar solitario.

-Me alegra que hayas venido-Comento Kitt sin moverse.

-Tu petición fue lo único que me hizo acceder a esta locura-Replico Karr con su singular toque de indiferencia.

-Gracias, realmente necesito un amigo en este momento-Continuo el I.A. más joven, para él Karr era su hermano, confidente y amigo, alguien que sin esperarlo estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesito, seguro que Michael era un gran apoyo, pero había ciertas cosas que solo Karr podría comprender.

-He sentido tu molestia, ¿Sucedió algo?-Preguntó el Stealt políticamente, era obvio que su hermano estaba resentido, pero no presionaría de más, si Kitt estaba listo hablaría, la confianza era plena entre ambos.

-No te preocupes, es algo sin importancia- Respondió el Transam.

El Stealt le permitió un poco de tiempo esperando algo, pero su hermano no dijo nada más.

-Entonces tendremos que volver, estoy seguro de que están preocupados por nosotros- Comento Karr arrancando, su hermano lo imito siguiéndolo hasta la cochera.

-Detesto tener que compartir mi espacio- Susurro el Stealt entrando en el lugar mientras se preparaba para las clásicas acusaciones ridículas acerca de su personalidad, no era su culpa que Wilton hubiese programado como directiva principal la auto preservación.

-Creo que las cosas no serán como siempre-Se escucho la exclamación de su hermano, al ver al grupo de vehículos rodear a otro nuevo I.A.

-¡Así que tu eres Kift!- Exclamo uno de los autos, -No se me esperaba algo… diferente- Continuo otro.

-Vaya diseño- Dijo un tercero, -Es obvio que solo los fracasados terminan abandonados en lugares ajenos, je,je,je-

En realidad la conversación se centraba entre Kat, Pluto, Domino y Beast, Dante por su parte tan solo se limitaba a vigilar el comportamiento de su unidad.

El Toyota por su parte no estaba de humor para soportar esas críticas, y menos de esa torpe camioneta, él podía sobrevivir a los cuestionamientos planteados por el resto de los vehículos, pero meterse con su hogar actual no era algo que le importará.

-Tu que puedes saber, modelo obviamente inferior-Replico el Célica con frialdad.

Beast se enfureció al escuchar esa exclamación mostrando su superioridad con los sonidos de su motor.

-No me tientes rechazado- Previno el vehículo a su ahora rival.

-Di lo que desees-Finalizo Kift dirigiéndose a la salida donde se topo con los dos vehículos negros. El toyota se detuvo esperando alguna reacción por parte de de Kitt, ya que ambos tenían historia, con Karr no, después de todo no era de los que buscaba problemas gratuitos.

El Transam se movió a un costado permitiendo el paso del carro carmesí, quien agradecido paso a su lado.

-Gracias, y lamento todo lo que pude haber dicho en el pasado, es obvio que no estaba en la realidad-Murmuro el Célica antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Creo que prefiere estar afuera como el exiliado que es, a mi me daría pena vivir sabiendo que fui un triste fracaso- Dijo Beast de modo altanero antes de volver a su respectivo espacio.

Karr simplemente se echo en reversa seguido de cerca por Kitt.

-¿Adonde vas?-Pregunto su hermano

-No tolerare esa clase de comentarios cerca de mí-Fue la única explicación por parte del Stealt el cual encontró un lugar acogedor cerca de la mansión.

El Knight 2000 se coloco al lado del otro automóvil, de menos no era el único que pensaba de ese modo.

Cerca de ahí Kift reposaba pensando en las palabras de la camioneta negra.

-México es mi hogar ahora, y jamás me arrepentiré de eso.

…………………….

La noche paso rápidamente, trayendo consigo el comienzo de la supuesta prueba, pero para cuando los operativos se despertaron, Nick ya no estaba presente, pues había partido horas antes de que el sol se mostrara en el horizonte.

Los operativos desfilaron hasta una vieja pista, donde FLAG acostumbraba probar las capacidades de sus desarrollos. Ninguno de los presentes parecía tener ganas de conversar, concentrándose en sus actividades mientras evitaban a sus rivales.

-Tengo la impresión de un Deja Vu- Comento Hugo notando a los otros.

-Si, yo también -Respondió Server revisando los niveles de aceite de Kift, -Muy bien amigo esto va a ser interesante, tú tienes más experiencia y habilidad, haz de cuenta que es otra de nuestras carreras nocturnas y todo saldrá bien- Continuo Sol verificando otros aspectos del motor.

-Kift, voy a correr un rápido chequeo en tus sistemas-Comento Hugo encendiendo su computadora portátil.

El Célica permitió el acceso del Ingeniero a su sistema primario, tratando de ocultar los sucesos de la noche anterior, un mal recuerdo para la colección.

A un lado el TKR se preparaba a su modo, cada piloto verificaba el estatus de su vehículo concentrados en su trabajo.

-No lo se, es como si ese sujeto hubiese desaparecido- Exclamo Kyle recargándose en Dante.

-¿Necesitas que realice algún escaneo?-Pregunto el I.A.

-No, por el momento quiero que te concentres en la prueba, no deseo que nada salga mal, ya es bastante molesto estar aquí haciendo esto sin conocer el verdadero objetivo detrás de este supuesto análisis.

-Las cosas están muy tensas entre los miembros del grupo y los otros operativos- Comento el vehículo plateado.

-Lo se, necesito hablar con los demás, esas rivalidades solo atraerán problemas- Dijo el líder pensativo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Replico Dante

Michael observaba la actividad junto con su compañero, ambos no entrarían en la prueba, pero vigilarían su desarrollo con extrema cautela. Knight tenía un mal presentimiento, pero prefirió guardarlo hasta que Nick confirmara sus sospechas.

-¿Qué opinas de ellos?-Pregunto Michael al fin.

-No hay mucho que opinar, necesitaría verlos en acción para poder evaluarlos-Respondió el Transam.

-No juegues amigo, tu sabes que no me estoy refiriendo a eso-Argumentó su compañero cruzando sus brazos.

-No tengo nada más que juzgar, tú sabes que cada I.A. del TKR esta programada para ser uno con su contraparte humana por lo que no hay mucho de que hablar, conoce a uno para entender al otro, es simple- Contesto Kitt

-Auch, eso fue muy rudo para ti- Exclamo el humano notando ese toque de enojo en su compañero, el implante le permitía ver más allá de las simples palabras, entendiendo el sentimiento que desarrollaba esas replicas tan ajenas para esa amigable I.A.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?-Pregunto el hombre en su mente, pero la negativa fue inminente por parte de su compañero.

-Gracias, pero no será necesario-Finalizo el Knight 2000

Para entonces los competidores estaban listos, Hugo retrocedió sin apagar su PC, sería bueno estar preparado en caso de que algo malo sucediese.

-Listo Chicos- Dijo el Ingeniero a través del transmisor que llevaban para mantenerse en contacto.

-Esta va por el TKRM- Contesto Server.

-Ya lo creo-Le siguió el Célica con el mismo ánimo, se sentía bien estar de nuevo con sus compañeros, la confianza de sus amigos siempre le ayudaba a olvidarse de detalles poco agradables como los comentarios mal intencionados del la gran camioneta negra.

Por su parte Domino, Beast, Kat, Pluto y Dante ya estaban listos para empezar.

-Parece que ha llegado la hora Michael- Exclamo el Transam.

Los carros se alistaron para hacer el primer recorrido.

……………………….

Nick Mackezie se encontraba en otro punto de la los terrenos de la fundación, Nick era un experto en burlar esa clase de seguridad por lo que no había tenido muchos problemas para acceder al servidor principal de FLAG.

-Pudimos hacer esto desde casa- Interrumpió Karr en la mente de su compañero.

-Tu sabes que Michael quería que estuviésemos aquí en caso de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles- Replico el humano con un rápido pensamiento.

La información de la fundación solo mostraba contratos vencidos, cuentas y algo que llamo la atención del ex – agente. –Parece que tenemos algo- Se dijo notando los Firewalls que protegían el archivo.

-Aquí vamos- Sonrío Mackenzie, los retos de esa índole eran algo que disfrutaba enfrentar.

Con habilidad, Nick fue atravesando cada sistema de seguridad sin problemas hasta llegar al premio.

G.K.

-Extraño nombre- Pensó Mackenzie abriendo los primeros archivos, los cuales revelarían uno de sus más grandes temores.

El ser humano no aprende fácilmente a pesar de los errores del pasado y lo que el ex – operativo descubriría sería la clara prueba de que esa oración hablaba con la verdad.

-No puede ser-Exclamo finalmente.

…………………..

-Hmmmm- Fue todo lo que Michael escucho de su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa?-Cuestiono el hombre a su amigo.

-Karr y Nick encontraron algo- Replico Kitt; la seriedad en su voz solo mostró la verdadera importancia del asunto.

Michael asintió permitiendo que el I.A continuara.

-La prueba es un análisis diseñado para identificar las debilidades de cada vehículo, así como sus funciones más prácticas.

-¿Están probando a los vehículos?-Pregunto Knight con preocupación.

-Sí, pero no solo eso, al parecer toda la información recabada va a un proyecto conocido como G.K.

-G.K- Murmuro el humano pensativo.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo del proyecto?-Pregunto

-Restauración, aplicación de sistemas de corrección de errores en…-

-¿Kitt?, ¿Kitt? –Exclamo Michael, sintiendo esa onda gélida llena de terror que emanaba de su compañero, por primera vez en muchos años Michael volvió a experimentar ese terrible sentimiento de temor que años atrás habían aprendido a superar.

-Háblame Kitt- Se apresuro a ordenar Knight tratando de evitar que la situación se complicará más para ambos.

-¡¡¡¡K.I.T.T!!!! –Grito Finalmente mientras su mente repetía el comando una y otra vez hasta obtener una respuesta clara.

-¡Es él!- Replico el I.A. finalmente; volvió, ellos han reconstruido a Goliat, pero esta vez no es solo una máquina, esta vez tiene algo más…

Finalmente Knight comprendió lo que su amigo le trataba de comunicar, el miedo de enfrentar esa feroz máquina, mejorada y con un sistema I.A. propio, el ser cobraba vida para cazar a los suyos una vez más, y en esta ocasión sería por cuenta propia.

Era como una pesadilla hecha realidad.

-¿Por qué Michael?-Se cuestiono el auto.

El humano lo miro sin saber que responder, ¿Por qué FLAG reconstruiría a un aparato que solo había implicado perdidas y mal nombre para la fundación? era ilógico, a menos que existiese un interés más profundo.

A menos que los burócratas obtuviesen algo que valiera lo suficiente como para arriesgarlo todo. La idea llego rápidamente, FLAG no estaba evaluado las mejoras y avances, estaba evaluando el costo de toda la operación.

-Una oferta de venta, -Se dijo mirando a lo lejos, a los vehículos que iniciaban su viaje hacia la zona asignada.

-¡Hay que detenerlos!- Fue la única solución que le llego a la mente, si ellos obtienen las lecturas no habrá manera de dar marcha atrás.

-¿Una oferta de compra?-Pregunto Kitt, recordando aquella ocasión en el que la Hija de Wilton había intentado venderlo al ejercito, mientras su conductor reposaba comatoso en una cama de hospital.

-Lo harán de nuevo- Se dijo el I.A, -Y no conformes con eso reintegrarán a Goliat para terminar con el toque final.- La tristeza reflejada en esas palabras solo podía comprenderse a través del dolor que Michael sentía a través del implante, la angustia de conocer el destino de aquellos como él le destrozaba el alma.

Kitt revivió los recientes eventos de la noche anterior; recordando la devoción que los vehículos del TKR tenían hacia FLAG, -Jamás cuestiones su palabra, jamás rompas el lazo, se fiel hasta el final- Eran las palabras que definían al grupo.

Pensó en el trabajo que sus contrapartes humanas realizaban con tanto empeño, arriesgando su propia vida por las mismas creencias, dejando todo atrás para vivir, ¿Un sueño?

-¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles como para hacer algo así?, ¿Cómo podían simplemente pensar en traicionar a sus más confiables miembros, a los únicos que morirían por ellos de ser necesario?-

-Ellos te traicionaron a ti- Se respondió. –Ellos te traicionaron y experimentaron con Michael y contigo, jugaron con su vida, con su corazón y con sus almas de una manera que nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera el mismo Garthe.

-De no haber sido por Karr- Continúo en su mente.

-Los destrozará-Exclamo el Transam, -Los destrozará por dentro y por fuera-

-Goliat reemplazará a los operativos, a todos, pensé que la fundación estaba conforme con el trabajo del TKR- Continuo la herida I.A.

-Al parecer los Tecnócratas no piensan lo mismo- Confeso Knight decepcionado, -Me alegro de que Devon no este aquí para ver esto.

Su sueño se había vuelto una terrible pesadilla

-Si esto continua, ¿Qué será de Dante, Domino, Beast, Kat, Pluto y Kift?- Prosiguió Kitt inseguro.

-No tendrán un futuro- Replico algo dentro de él.

-¿Michael?-Pregunto finalmente la computadora apenada de los mensajes que su ser revelo al conocer los planes de la fundación.

-No te preocupes Kitt, entiendo tu sentir y lo comparto- Replico el operativo, ahora debemos hacer algo para evitar esta traición- Finalizo.

-Debemos detener a Goliat-Afirmo Kitt, recuperando su confianza, el I.A. estaba decidido a detener los planes de esos Tecnócratas sin importar el costo, no dejaría que alguien más sufriese lo que él; aunque eso implicase un confrontación directo con Goliat.

Con ese gigantesco ser de acero que arrasaba lo que se le pusiese enfrente. Una creación del hijo de Wilton Knight, Garthe Knight quien volvía de la muerte, como una vieja novela de suspenso en la que el final no es del todo favorable para el bando de los chicos buenos.

-Nosotros cambiaremos eso- Murmuro arrancando a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose a la pista.

…………………..

En la zona de pruebas…

El equipo de México tomo su propio curso, siguiendo las instrucciones de Hugo quien no dejo de monitorear el camino con ayuda de ciertas intervenciones al sistema de vigilancia, ya que toda transmisión externa se encontraba bloqueada.

-Hay una sección de terreno pantanoso, debes tener cuidado con los charcos- Advirtió el Ingeniero a sus compañeros, -Estoy enviando una fotografía de la sección para que Kift la analice- Continuo.

-Es interesante ver como mantienes la conexión a pesar de los sistemas de seguridad que anulan las conexiones, - Se escucho una voz, la cual pertenecía a una mujer quien al parecer acababa de unirse al grupo.

Hugo tan solo los miro un momento, antes de continuar con su trabajo.

-¿No me vas a contestar?-Pregunto la señora con ese aire de superioridad tan característico.

-¿Ahora que sigue niño genio?-Continúo la mujer colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven ingeniero quien se congelo al instante.

-¿Qué demonios cree que hace?-Se dijo Hugo molesto, cuando otro par de hombre se acercaron al grupo.

-Veo que ya estas trabajando Diana-Comento uno de ellos, ambos vestían con costosos trajes oscuros similares a los que salían en las clásicas películas de ricos despilfarradores.

-Creo que he conocido a los nuevos dueños de la fundación-Se dijo el ingeniero.

-Hugo, ya tenemos la imagen y hemos trazado un trayecto seguro- Se oyó el comentario de Sol desde la computadora personal del joven operativo.

-Entendido, Kift estoy recibiendo la información- Confirmo el joven devolviendo su atención a la pantalla, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-Por favor chicos, solo estoy mirando-Comento la mujer con ese toque sensual que seguramente usaba para hacerse la inocente.

-No entiendo como puedes fijarte en un… extranjero teniéndonos por aquí, eso sin decir de donde viene-Replico el mismo sujeto, Hugo sabía que esa conversación se llevaba adrede a su espalda, pero prefirió evitar escuchar esos comentarios concentrándose en su trabajo.

Los tres recién llegados miraron a su operativo tranquilamente, e otro hombre quien ni siquiera había abierto la boca asintió, alejándose del lugar.

-Si que son extraños-Comento el ingeniero al ver las tres figuras retirarse.

……………………..

Diana la mujer era la mayor del grupo que se encontraba representando alguna de las nuevas empresas interesadas en adquirir el proyecto que la fundación ofrecía, a su lado un agente que trabajaba para el gobierno le acompañaba, su trabajo era evaluar la valía de los elementos humanos, independientemente de los aspectos tecnológicos que obviamente estaban más que presentes.

El último era un hombre adinerado que disfrutaba de esa clase de situaciones, algunos rumores decían que trabajaba para un grupo de mercenarios, pero no había nada que confirmara tales acusaciones.

-Ese chico, parece prometedor- Comento la mujer mientras caminaban.

-¿Es eso o es que te gusta?-Exclamo el agente con frialdad en su voz.

-No importa lo que pienses Jon, ese grupo me agrada, solo falta ver como terminan las prueba-Continuo Diana sonriendo.

-No es el único elemento querida, hay muchos más por ahí- Comento el otro sujeto quien respondía al nombre de Roberto.

-Lo se-Finalizo la mujer tomando asiento en una de las sillas que reposaban cerca de la casa, donde algunas pantallas mostraban las actividades de cada elemento en la pista.

………………………..

Kyle observo el camino con tranquilidad, según Dante la pista estaba compuesta pon un número de curvas complicadas, pero para él eso no sería un problema, acostumbrado a esas largas persecuciones cotidianas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo es el estimado para llegar al punto estipulado?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Aproximadamente entre 15 a 20 minutos, dependiendo de la velocidad con la que tomemos cada curva, donde podríamos ganar tiempo-Se escucho la replica del I.A.

-Perfecto-Exclamo Kyle mirando el retrovisor para identificar la posición del resto de los operativos.

Por su parte Sol aprovechando la información que Hugo había enviado, recorría un camino alternativo.

El lodo saltaba a su alrededor mientras avanzaban, pero esto no era nada nuevo para ellos, acostumbrados a entrar en caminos similares y peores condiciones.

-Los vehículos rivales avanzan a altas velocidades sobre la vía principal- Exclamo el I.A. mostrando la ubicación del TKR.

-¿Dónde es el punto de intersección?-Pregunto el conductor pensativo.

-A un kilómetro-Contesto Kift mostrando el punto en otra de sus pantallas de cristal líquido.

-Bien, amigo vamos a intentar una maniobra de cierre-Replico Solarius concentrándose nuevamente en el camino.

-Entendido- Fue la última oración del célica.

En la pista Duke continuaba buscando al chico del auto carmesí con impaciencia.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto la camioneta notando la actitud de su piloto.

-No veo a esos mexicanos por aquí- Afirmo el hombre con enojo, -No importa lo que suceda, no dejare que ellos nos ganen-Continuo para sí.

-No están cerca de nuestro rango-Confirmo Beast

-Exactamente, dudo mucho que se hayan perdido o que hayan decidido dejarnos ganar, estoy seguro de que tratarás de jugarnos sucio- Replico Duke.

El I.A. no estaba muy apegado a ese equipo, pero no entendía porque su amigo sentía tanto rencor por esos chicos, si apenas se conocían.

-Mantente alerta-Finalizo el operativo pisando a fondo el acelerador.

………………………….

Hugo continúo monitoreando a los vehículos identificando un par de señales nuevas cerca del área.

-Esa señal no pertenece a ninguno de los equipos, sus movimientos son erráticos y poco predecibles- Pensó, tratando de crear una trayectoria para identificar su destino.

-Podrían ser solo un par de coches perdidos, Continuo, -Pero sus movimientos son cada vez más extraños, rayos si pudiese entrar al satélite, pero con esta restricción tan solo puedo hacer uso de los limitados equipos de este complejo, es frustrante- Exclamo golpeando la mesa donde se encontraba.

Kitt y Michael sabían que debían detener ese espectáculo, pero no podrían hacerlo sin intervenir de manera directa.

-Michael debemos apresurarnos antes de que la situación se complique demasiado- Afirmo el I.A. con preocupación.

-Lo se amigo, lo sé, estoy pensando que podemos hacer para detenerlos-Replico su contraparte humana buscando algo que le fuese de utilidad.

-No creo que haya nada que nos ayude en este punto, debemos intervenir directamente- Exclamo el transam.

-No estés tan seguro- Contesto el operativo observando al joven ingeniero quien parecía sumergido en su computadora portátil.

-¿Qué sugieres?-Pregunto el I.A. en la mente del humano, su inocencia aún se conservaba intacta hasta cierto punto, algo que Michael agradecía.

-Hay alguien que nos va ayudar- Respondió Knight caminando hacia el operativo mexicano.

…………………

Kift y Sol se aproximaban a toda velocidad al punto de intersección encontrándose con el único obstáculo que los separaba de su destino. Por su parte Dante y Domino se disputaban la primera posición seguidos de cerca por los otros tres miembros del TKR.

Una curva se diviso al frente, pero Kyle no freno, permitiendo que Dante se preparara para tomar la inclinación a su favor.

Domino tampoco freno esperando que su compañero hiciese algo así.

-Vamos Kyle, se que tienes algo mejor- Exclamo Jenny desde el mustang, su cabello volaba con el viento mientras su mirada se fijaba en el camino que ahora ambos recorrían.

Esta competencia era de ellos, los más veloces autos de esa competencia, o al menos eso pensaba cuando lo menos inesperado sucedió.

-Sol- Es ahora o nunca- Exclamo Kift preparándose para el salto, el Célica acelero tomando un montículo de tierra como plataforma saltando hacia el camino.

Dante y Domino se emparejaron para encontrarse con la figura del Toyota sobre ellos.

-Por dios-Exclamo Jenny al ver el auto descender a un lado del camino, girando con velocidad para reentrar en la vía.

-¡Siiii!- Grito Sol con alegría, al notar la expresión en la cara de sus ahora rivales.

-Vamos por todo- Continuo acelerando nuevamente.

Tanto Jenny como Kyle se concentraron en no permitir el paso del Célica quien los seguía de cerca tratando de encontrar un espacio para pasarlos.

-No nos dejaran pasar- Exclamo Solarius un poco frustrado, -Todo esto para nada- Continuo.

-Hay una oportunidad de pasarlos, aun falta una curva-Comento el Toyota.

-Entonces tendremos que hacerlo así, tomemos el carril más cerrado- Replico el joven acercándose al auto plateado.

-Algo traman-Pensó Kyle al notar los movimientos del equipo mexicano tras de él.

-Kyle, tenemos una última curva-Informo Dante con tranquilidad.

Los metros se acortaron y los tres autos se prepararon para virar, esa era la única oportunidad para el equipo extranjero.

-Curva al frente-

Dante y Domino se abrieron al tomarla ya que estaba demasiado cerrada, Kift notando esto acelero emparejándoseles por el costado cerrándose casi por completo.

-¿Esta loco?-Se pregunto Jenny al notar la maniobra.

-Nosotros podemos amigo- Grito Solarius con emoción, él siempre había disfrutado de esas experiencias peligrosas.

-¡Ohhh, si!- Fue su exclamación al encontrarse lado a lado con Kyle y Dante saliendo de la curva, dejando a Domino atrás.

Kyle volvió su mirada hacia el joven a su lado.

-No será tan fácil-Susurro el hombre a notar la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del muchacho.

Sol noto el gesto del otro operativo sintiendo nuevamente esa emoción, -Kift al parecer Kyle y Dante quieren jugar-Comento.

-Juguemos-Contesto el I.A.

-Dante, dame todo lo que tengas- Ordeno el líder del TKR.

El vehículo respondió con más potencia, perfilando su elegante forma ante la vía, con esa fuerza que solo un auto de esa índole podía otorgar.

-Maravilloso, pero no será suficiente- Replico Solarius presionando dos botones que reposaban en el volante de su compañero.

Al momento 2 tanques de Nitro inyectaron el combustible, permitiendo que el Célica acelerará de manera impresionante.

-¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que Kyle alcanzo a decir antes de ser rebasado por el Toyota segundos antes de la línea final.

-¡Lo hicimos!- Celebro el joven soltando el volante; Kift tomo el control conociendo a su compañero, quien siempre festejaba de ese modo cuando ganaban una carrera.

-¡Lo hicimos KIFT!- Repitió Solarius con alegría, habían demostrado que ellos también valían, quizá ahora tendrían la esperanza de ser reconocidos nuevamente por la fundación y Kift volvería a ser visto como el grandioso vehículo que era.

Finalmente tendrían un poco de aprecio por parte de la Fundación, pues esta victoria había demostrado parte de su desempeño, algo que tanto Kift como sus compañeros anhelaban con ansias. –Pertenecer de nuevo al grupo apreciado por FLAG-

-Es perfecto- Contesto el I.A. cuando una explosión lo hizo detenerse de en seco, Solarius afortunadamente tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad evitando un incidente peor.

-¿Qué sucede?-Se pregunto el chico divisando el monumental artefacto que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-Es un trailer-Exclamo el célica.

-Lo sé-Contesto Sol reiniciando el motor de su vehículo, para avanzar a toda velocidad hacia enfrente.

-Confío en que sabes lo que haces- Murmuro el carro al ver la gran masa metálica acercarse con velocidad.

El operativo acelero, metiendo el freno de mano para poder girar bruscamente, buscando escapar del trailer.

-A toda potencia Kift- Ordeno metiendo el acelerador a fondo. El mortal vehículo paso rozando la parte trasera del Toyota.

Kyle al percatarse de lo que sucedía no tuvo opción mas que meter reversa, el camión continuo su paso, esta vez con Dante como nuevo objetivo, Kyle continuo hacia atrás a toda velocidad.

-A este paso nos alcanzará-Comento el I.A.

-Lo se, solo necesito espacio para girar y evitarlo-Contesto su piloto

El resto de los vehículos se alejaron tomando distintas direcciones fuera de la vía.

-WOW que cosa- Exclamo Trek sobre Pluto, la moto aceleraba alejándose del peligro.

El trailer se aproximo rápidamente a Kyle quien alcanzo a maniobrar girando su vehículo 180 grados para poder aumentar la velocidad de escape, él conocía ese camión, había escuchado acerca de él en un archivo sumamente antiguo de la fundación.

-No se quien lo trajo de vuelta, pero es obvio que FLAG tiene algo que ver en esto- Se dijo observando el gran vehículo a sus espaldas.

-Continua tras nosotros- Se escucho la afirmación de Dante.

-Parece que Goliat nos eligió como objetivo-Dijo el operativo al notar como el trailer imitaba el zigzagueo que ellos hacían.

-¿Goliat?-Pregunto el auto plateado, -¿Hay algo que debería conocer?-Continuo un tanto confuso, el como I.A. tenía acceso a los archivos de la fundación, ¿Por qué no sabía nada de ese trailer y su conductor si?-

-¿Por qué le ocultarían algo como eso?-

-Es un archivo confidencial al que solo yo he tenido acceso Dante, se que seguramente esto debe ser molesto e incomodo, pero era por su seguridad-Explico el hombre al notar el silencio de su compañero.

-Descuida Kyle, entiendo que cosas así pueden darse- Confirmo la computadora con seriedad.

Su conductor sabía que eso hasta cierto punto no era del todo verdad, pues a pesar de ser una computadora, había cosas que los hacían ser casi humanos.

-Seguramente esta enojado- Pensó el humano, -Pero ahora no es el momento-Finalizo

Goliat activo su armamento con la intención de acabar con su primera víctima, los misiles fijaron su objetivo preparándose para abrir fuego.

-Su sistema de armas esta activo y listo- Alerto el vehículo a su piloto.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo el líder del TKR, temiendo por el resto de su grupo quienes al parecer retomaban su camino, preparándose para enfrentar al gigantesco Trailer.

-¡Diles que se alejen!- Ordeno el humano

-Eso hice, pero ninguno responde a mis transmisiones-Afirmo e I.A.

-¿Por qué tienen que ser tan tercos?-Se pregunto Kyle dirigiendo a Dante en la dirección contraria, esperando alejar a su atacante del resto del grupo.

Solarius observo lo que sucedía, pensando en la forma de intervenir, -Debemos ayudarlos-Comento preocupado.

Kift sabía que el grupo de unidades del TKR, no eran de su agrado, pero ese vehículo en particular no había hecho nada contra él, además era uno de los suyos le gustase o no.

-¿Qué propones?-Pregunto el Toyota

-Llamemos su atención-Replico el joven dirigiéndose hacia el trailer, cuando otro vehículo completamente negro se le emparejo. Sol volteo un instante para percatarse de la presencia del Stealt a su lado.

-Karr-Murmuro. El vehículo negro lo rebaso preparándose para enfrentar al temible Goliat.

En su interior Mckenzie sonreía, -eres bueno chico, pero yo tengo que encargarme de esto- Pensó.

El trailer lanzo un par de misiles, pero Dante logro esquivarlos a tiempo.

-Esa cosa nos acabará si continuamos así- Afirmo el auto plateado, -Debemos hacer algo-Continuo.

Karr alcanzo al atacante colocándose a su lado.

-¡Oye patética excusa de vehículo de carga, aquí estoy!-Exclamo el I.A. por su altavoz, Goliat lanzo su gran forma hacia el costado tratando de golpear al Stealt el cual lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Creo que tenemos su atención-Comento Karr.

-Perfecto, alejémoslo de aquí- Respondió Mackenzie virando, pero el trailer no los siguió, retomando su camino hacia Dante.

-Parece que tiene algo personal con ellos- Comento Solarius deteniéndose frente a Karr.

Nick lo miro asintiendo- Eso veo- Exclamo finalmente.

-Se que no nos conocemos y tengo la ligera sospecha de que no te agrada mucho trabajar en equipo, pero quizá podríamos hacerlo por nuestros compañeros-Continuo el joven con sinceridad.

Mackenzie se percato de la fuerza con la que el chico hablaba, -Yo no recuerdo los días en los que el amor por lo que hacía era suficiente para hacerme actuar o reaccionar de ese modo- Se dijo el agente sintiendo un poco de simpatía por él.

Karr sintió de inmediato el cambio a través del chip que los unía; Nick no era una persona expresiva, pero su mente siempre atesoraba momentos que lo hacían seguir adelante, el I.A. se pregunto si este podría calificar para integrarse a esa exclusiva lista.

Desafortunadamente no podía otorgarle más tiempo, pues las cosas aún estaban muy lejos de terminar.

-Nick- Llamo el Stealt

-Lo se, lo se- Contesto rápidamente su compañero humano reflejando nuevamente esa personalidad que todos conocían como Mckenzie.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto Solarius aún esperando una respuesta.

-Entonces entremos en acción.

Los dos autos giraron de manera paralela acelerando a fondo para encasillar al atacante.

-Tu izquierda y yo derecha- Ordeno Mackenzie. Los dos carros se separaron cubriendo cada uno un costado, manteniendo su distancia.

A lo lejos Michael observaba lo que sucedía desde la PC de Hugo. -¿Funcionara?- Pregunto

El ingeniero continúo tecleando pero respondió con tranquilidad, lo hará pero necesitamos estar cerca, de otro modo la señal no llegará ya que la fundación ha restringido el área.

-¿Cómo puedes comunicarte con tu compañero si sus sistemas están fuera de alcance?- Dijo el operativo con curiosidad.

-De la manera más común- Interrumpió Kitt, con un radio de banda.

Michael miro a su compañero algo desconcertado, -Ahora si me ganaron- Exclamo, -Es la costumbre.

El operativo mexicano se levanto dirigiéndose al Transam, ¿Me permitirás viajar contigo Kitt?- Comento el joven.

-Adelante- Respondió el I.A abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias- Contesto el chico sentándose en el lugar del co-piloto.

Michael quien ya se encontraba listo observo el rostro del operativo quien admiro el tablero de su compañero. –Siempre quise conocerlos- Susurro.

El operativo río encendiendo el carro, -Es un cumplido que estoy seguro Kitt apreciará-

-Así es Michael, pero creo que nuestros compañeros nos necesitan en este momento.

-Es cierto- Finalizo su amigo dirigiéndose a su destino.

Goliat se percato del la presencia de los dos carros, algo dentro de él lo incitaba a exhibirse demostrando que su fuerza era superior a la de cualquiera de esos patéticos automóviles.

-No importa lo que hagan nunca ganarán-Se dijo el trailer moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de alcanzar a cualquiera de ellos. Un solo golpe bastaría para sacarlos de circulación.

Karr y Kift se alejaban y acercaban, manteniendo misma la distancia entre ellos y su rival.

Nick sabía que eso solo les daría un poco de tiempo y quizá ventaja a Kyle para huir pero no sería suficiente para detener al Trailer.

-No podemos seguir así mucho tiempo-afirmo Karr, -Nuestro objetivo se esta cansando de este juego sin sentido-

-Lo se- Pensó el ex - agente divisando la figura de Kitt a lo lejos.

-¡Parece que llegaron los refuerzos!- Grito Sol al mismo tiempo desde su vehículo señalando al transam. La figura oscura y delicada contrastaba con sus alrededores, revelando la grandeza que llego a impactar a muchos de sus rivales antes de su último enfrentamiento.

Goliat al detectar al recién llegado detuvo su paso sin siquiera dudarlo. -Finalmente ha aparecido – pensó el I.A. desde su cubierta metálica -No se si agradecer tu presencia o detestarla- Prosiguió para si el gigantesco vehículo; alistándose para ese nuevo enfrentamiento.

Desde la cabina del Knigth 2000 Michael admiraba a su adversario con frialdad, los recuerdos de todos esos encuentros poco placenteros regresaban a su mente, reforzados por los de su compañero.

-Esta vez no será igual- Aseguro el humano en su mente, sintiendo el apoyo de su amigo.

Un pequeño auto contra todo un trailer armado, parecía ridículo, pero ellos sabían que la fuerza no fue un factor determinante para derrotar a ese ente con anterioridad.

Por su parte, Hugo admiro a los viejos operativos sintiendo un enorme respeto por ellos. –No necesitan palabras para entenderse- pensó, -Espero poder estar presente el día que nuestro equipo sea capaz de evolucionar a ese punto se dijo comprendiendo que el momento de actuar había llegado.

Un pequeño tosido fue más que suficiente para indicar que todo estaba listo-Tengo preparado el archivo para la transferencia, debemos acercarnos para poder establecer conexión con su CPU y así poder enviar el virus sin que la conexión inalámbrica sufra algún corte intencional.-

-¿Qué tan cerca?-Pregunto el piloto sin desviar su atención.

-Realmente cerca- susurro el ingeniero sin especificar un número de metros, pues en condiciones como esas era imposible de predecir sin equivocarse con tantos factores en juego.

-Entendido- Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

…………………………..

-¿Qué están planeando?- Se pregunto Sol al ver la falta de actividad en el campo. Goliat no se movía de su posición al igual que Kitt.

-Imagino que ambos analizan a su rival antes de iniciar su último combate- Comento Kift al momento.

-Algo así como un duelo, Genial- Exclamo Solarius intrigado, la velocidad he inteligencia contra la fuerza bruta- Continuo notando la forma de Dante aparecerse a su lado, seguido de cerca por los otros vehículos quienes les habían dado alcance en esos momentos.

-Es bueno dejar de ser el blanco- Exclamo Kyle bajando la ventanilla, - Aunque nunca imagine que sería gracias a ellos- Finalizo resignado.

-Si, siempre hay una primera vez para todo- Murmuro Sol.

Las siluetas de los automóviles firmes alrededor del gran vehículo se revelo de manera impactante, por un momento las rivalidades parecían desaparecer mientras el sol se movía en el horizonte marcando las sombras sobre la superficie árida del desierto.

-El sueño de un hombre en la realidad- Se dijo Mackenzie -Observemos la grandeza de Flag antes de ser desmantelada y vendida- Finalizo con un aire un poco melancólico.

…………………………..

En la seguridad del centro de monitoreo de la fundación los ejecutivos observaban la acción con detenimiento.

-Eso es algo inesperado- Exclamo Roberto analíticamente.

-Sobre todo después de la falta de cooperación que los equipos mostraban al inicio de la competencia- Replico uno de los hombres que le acompañaban.

-Será interesante presenciar el desenlace de esta situación- Respondió otro sujeto.

-Ya lo creo, aunque mientras más veo más convencida estoy de que este parece ser un negocio bastante prometedor- Afirmo Diana con un toque alegre en sus palabras, como si todo eso no fuese más que un simple juego.

-Siempre rápida con las decisiones, ¿Cierto?- Comento Roberto cruzándose de brazos frente a la pantalla

-Quizá, pero muy exacta mi querido colega- Fue la única respuesta que otorgo la mujer.

………………………….

Momentáneamente el aura de misticismo se acabo, cuando Karr inicio sus motores para detenerse frente al grupo de autos.

-Es hora de iniciar la marcha- Ordeno Nick reiniciando su paso. Solarius lo siguió junto con Kift avanzando tras el Stealt, el cual al igual que su contraparte parecía alistarse para el enfrentamiento.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Duke esperando instrucciones de su líder.

-Lo que nos corresponde- Fue la única respuesta de Kyle, cerrando la ventanilla.

Dante avanzo al compás de los deportivos, seguido por el resto del equipo.

Michael Knight sonrío al ver lo que sucedía, al parecer todo estaban dispuestos a eliminar ese obstáculo sin importar si para eso debían trabajar en equipo.

-Hagámoslo- Fue lo ultimo que Hugo alcanzo a escuchar antes de sentir la fuerza centrifuga trabajar sobre su cuerpo.

Goliat arranco al mismo tiempo comenzando su movilización.

La velocidad aumento pero esto no evito que los carros corrieran circulando su forma sin detenerse -¡Aquí terminará todo!- Exclamo esa voz casi inhumana-

Dante, Domino, Beast, Kift, Kat y Pluto avanzaron alrededor de Goliat cerrándole el paso para maniobrar, no porque al trailer le importase llevarse alguno de ellos, si no por la cantidad tan impresionante de tiempo que lo hacían perder, ocultando a su objetivo entre la arena que comenzó a elevarse bloqueando toda visibilidad mientras los vehículos milagrosamente lo esquivaban cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con ellos.

La escena era sorprendente, cada unidad navegaba gracias a su sensores pasando a milímetros uno de otro mientras se esforzaban por confundir al rival, Goliat molesto libero algunos de sus misiles sin una dirección especificada creando un caos aun mayor por las explosiones.

-Esto es intenso- Afirmo Trek Pasando entre dos de sus compañeros.

-Y extremadamente peligroso para nosotros- Contesto Pluto haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que él era una motocicleta entre una batalla de autos suicidas, sin contar al trailer sicótico que disparaba sin un blanco fijo.

Kitt se mezclo entre el resto de sus compañeros manteniéndose casi a la par de Karr quien tan solo se limitaba a proteger a su hermano.

-Debemos mantenernos firmes hasta que Hugo haga contacto con el CPU de Goliat- Informo el transam al Stealt con una sencilla imagen a través del link establecido por el chip.

Ambos carros se enfilaron pasando entre los otros operativos, esquivándolos con velocidad para volver a integrar su formación.

……………………….

Michael observo de reojo a su acompañante quien parecía sumergido en su trabajo ignorando la batalla que prácticamente se libraba fuera.

-No se cuanto tiempo podamos continuar antes de que alguno de esos misiles atraviesen alguno de los nuestros- Comento el operativo.

-Estoy comenzando la transferencia en este momento, aunque debo admitir que hay algo que no comprendo- Replico el Ingeniero, -No había ningún código protegiendo los archivos principales, como si todo esto hubiese sido planeado desde el principio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Knight alarmado, una nueva idea se formaba en su mente y no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Que al tratar de entrar, encontré con una serie de Firewalls protegiendo el acceso, pero en cuanto mi computadora hizo contacto estas se desvanecieron permitiéndome realizar la transferencia de manera rápida- Respondió Hugo algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Contesto Michael con otra pregunta, figurándose lo que en realidad había sucedido.

-No es posible, a menos que alguien lo haya planeado de este modo- Contesto el joven mexicano haciendo evidente lo que Knigth pensaba.

-¿Cuánto falta para la transferencia?- Pregunto el piloto

-98- Exclamo Hugo impresionado, - ¡Espera 100, término!-

-¡Rayos!- Grito Michael presionando el freno.

Nick lo imito dejando que Goliat continuara su camino unos metros más mientras el virus actuaba contra el programa madre del I.A.

Sol se detuvo, al igual que el TKR. El trailer continúo de frente hasta detenerse por completo, nadie sabía lo que había sucedido, todos esperaron alguna reacción del enemigo, pero no sucedió nada; las defensas de Goliat fueron destrozadas por completo por el virus en tiempo record. Hugo sabía que su creación no podía haber sido tan devastadora a menos que alguien esperase que así fuera. –Fue demasiado fácil- Se dijo

Aunque para el resto la situación no parecía ser tan mala, -Creo que no somos tan malos como equipo- Comento Kyle felicitando a los suyos.

Los demás descendieron de los vehículos felicitándose y haciendo bromas.

Solarius alegre descendió de Kift pasando la mano por el cofre del automóvil, -Lo hicimos nuevamente amigo- Susurro acariciando con suavidad la fría lámina.

El caos parecía haber pasado, trayendo una nueva victoria para la Fundación, ahora todo volvería a la normalidad; al menos eso pensaba sus operativos.

Sin embargo Nick no estaba tan seguro, al igual que Michael sospechaba que todo había sido parte de un plan, en el cual tontamente había caído.

-¡MALDICION!- Exclamo liberando sus sentimientos llenos de enojo y frustración con un golpe sobre el volante, Karr no se quejo comprendiendo completamente la actitud de su conductor. Los otros chicos habían firmado su sentencia al trabajar como uno, y lo peor es que ellos eran en parte responsables por eso.

Michel descendió de Kitt viendo la escena que se plasmaba frente a él, ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?, él podría encontrarse libre al igual que Mckenzie, pero ¿Los demás?, ¿Qué sucedería con ellos y sus vehículos?, ¿Qué pasaría con el equipo extranjero?, ¿podrían volver a casa?

Su mirada se poso sobre Hugo quien tan solo se limitaba a suspirar con un gesto triste.

-¿Estamos acabados verdad?-Pregunto sin querer escuchar la verdad, pero aún así no podía evitarlo, ¿Cómo decirle a sus compañeros que las cosas no volvería a la normalidad?

-No-Exclamo Nick a su espalda, -Eso no sucederá- Finalizo de manera imponente.

-No sucederá de nuevo-

………………………..

Al mismo tiempo los tecnócratas de la Fundación cerraban una venta mientras la tinta del bolígrafo rozaba el papel que cambiaría el futuro para todos sus operativos de un modo que ninguno podría imaginar…

FIN

Notas del autor: ¿Qué opinan?, espero que esta historia les haya gustado, este es el comienzo de muchas aventuras, situaciones y trabajos que los operativos deberán enfrentar, cada equipo seguirá sus propias decisiones esperando que el futuro decida quien tomo la mejor decisión.

Atentamente su autora Arken elf.


End file.
